


【佐鸣】The Graden Fling

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 十七岁年轻的爱里他们不分你我，变成海浪的孩子，变成每一滴美丽人鱼的眼泪，变成白色泡沫。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 14





	【佐鸣】The Graden Fling

佐助来的时候赤着脚，沙滩裤是青蓝色的。太阳掉进海里一个月，打渔的年轻人捞出来就变成一颗远古巨蛋，有金黄的色泽。太阳上粘着斑点，光照落在佐助的脸上抽丝剥茧，剩下的阴影支离破碎，他好像晶格状的沙画。画在奔跑。  
哥哥替他打沙排时受伤的胳膊打了绷带，他刚刚踩过浪回来，被海水撞碎的冲浪板迷失在无人的海岛，他的脚背上还粘着沙砾。风从佐助背后吹过来，松垮的麻料衬衫鼓鼓的，像怀里抱着一只椰子。  
日晒把近处的空气烫得打卷，变成珍珠色，他想到鸣人家烤的核桃蛋糕，脆饼，冰块打碎倒进苏打水，奶昔混进去，就变成空气的颜色。好梦幻。他闻到奶油松子的味道，是鸣人家准备招待客人的礼物。

水门，玖辛奈，还有哥哥和父亲母亲在那个小小的木屋里，把佐助和鸣人逐出成人的聚会。因为他们一定有带泡沫的烧啤，酸酒，还要仔细聆听纸折的风铃，绘着笨拙的三荀樱，夏风吹进来像哑巴窃贼，没有一点动静。  
鸣人趴在花园的洁白栅栏上，好奇的眼睫像是蝴蝶，嘴唇就快要吻到叶子上的露水。洒水车清晨来过，鸣人满嘴薄荷味的牙膏跑出来，坐在院子看水门打理花园，不小心被路过的洒水车浇湿了裤管。带来的衣服都在玖辛奈得意的滚筒洗衣机里，他湿着裤腿给佐助发简讯，我家烤了蛋糕，奶油松子，爸爸买了大罐的番茄汁，昨天木屋附近捅了马蜂窝，空气里有蜂蜜的味道。所以，你要来找我玩吗。  
鸣人换了个姿势观察叶子底下的蚂蚁搬家，他的手指湿漉漉的，正午的日光蒸发水珠，带走他的困意。鸣人聚精会神，没注意到是佐助来了。佐助走路像猫，掀开灌木丛也不会发出一点声音。花园里的小型吧台上放着朗姆酒和玻璃杯，鸣人手里拿着没喝完的柠檬水，唇瓣上也沾着透明的水滴。冰块贴着上颚和舌苔，随着舌头的滚动被来回推搡，咯啦咯啦地小声响，像一个游戏。  
佐助走近鸣人，忽然有点头晕，太阳直射在他们快要并齐的头顶，发旋都发烫。夏天的意识从那里钻进去，从嘴里吐出来抱怨，好热。他小声说。鸣人头也没抬，眼睛一眨不眨，他不知道是佐助在说话，只顾做自己的事。他穿了蓝色和橙色的撞色衬衫，靠近右胸的口袋上有印花，好多好多的车矢菊拥在一起。衬衣塞进米色的短裤，腰带系得很松，没打蝴蝶结，兀自垂在沙地上。鸣人喜欢穿人字拖，脚边是新种的草莓，结了青色的果。他盘腿坐在地上，底下垫着一本石川啄木的诗，藏蓝烫金字的腰封，说十五岁的少年心在天上，要跟列车驶向远方。书皮很新，但鸣人不在意。他喜欢宽松的一切，喜欢温暖的一切，喜欢美好的一切。只有宇智波佐助好像在他的审美中变成了一个意外，佐助尖锐，身体里长着宇智波一族特有的刻薄，偶尔温柔，对待十五岁的爱情过于冷酷。

但大人全然不这么认为，佐助和鸣人都是小鬼头，需要被教育不能跟海滩旁边已经成年的女孩儿们打沙排，不许向书店的女孩子搭讪，不许攀爬或是在外过夜，也不准亲吻铜绿色的棕榈叶。  
可是大人不知道，佐助来找鸣人从不谈女孩，他们只是谈论他们自己，谈论绿色的夏天。他们在花园里亲昵，开自己的Fling，摸对方的身体，摸彼此的唇，手指塞进去，用牙咬那柔软而坚硬的皮肤与骨骼。而这就是佐助现在想做的，把鸣人的衬衣从裤子里拽出来，把他十五岁的青涩拽出来，换成他的十五岁撞进去。手伸进去，像月亮嵌进昏黑的天空，那比他给他摸的沙椰要手感更好，探索的快感让他更快活。他们还说起尤克里里，谈论大洋另一头的国度，东方诗人的酒醉徘句和谷崎润一郎的眼球，谈论沙排的一切，说他们上辈子是忍者相互残杀到天涯海角，到木屋外的海滩上用沙排拼个你死我活。  
而你不管上辈子还是这辈子都输给了我，佐助总是说，鸣人和他鼻息交缠，盖一条夏凉被，月亮的呼吸水一样打翻在他们的身体上，像茧似的包裹他们。鸣人翻来覆去，说佐助说的不对。  
是你输给了我。  
到底是谁输给谁。  
佐助偶尔陪他玩闹，一定要鸣人服软还他一个说法，于是就翻身起来压住另一个在被子里拱来拱去的小动物。他金色柔软的头发手感极好，他红着脸揉了两下，又翻身睡过去，黑色的眼睛紧紧闭着，鸣人纠缠不休地爬过来摇他的肩膀，把他潮湿的梦和潮湿的欲望摇出来。  
你不要睡呀，现在才十点多呢，佐助，佐助啊我说！于是他们接吻，吻了一个还有一个。鸣人喘气，把今晚的月亮吐出来，佐助尝到被他嚼碎的冷盘，在炽热的夏夜里恨不能再多一点这样的清凉。他们在吻里讲话，那不是吻，那是男孩子们的悄声耳语，婴儿手指般柔软的悄话，游水般一触即离的静谧。好脆弱。好干净。想到上辈子没能做朋友，没能像现在一样共享一方枕头，好不甘心。如果我是你就好了，佐助。可是你又在说什么傻话。佐助压低声音回答说。他们丈量自己的吻，要离对方有多少距离，仔细拿捏，全当比赛一样的认真较劲。鸣人恨恨地咬他的舌尖，把佐助咬得吃痛，咬得佐助皱眉张开嘴，故意挑衅地要他反击。我真讨厌你。哈啊，我才最讨厌你。于是又一口一个讨厌，又一口一个嘴碰嘴，抢夺千个吻，把讨厌藏进糯米一样甜丝的嘴里。鸣人身上暖烘烘的，真像个小动物，他一个劲儿地凑过来，把腿搭在佐助身上，又横又赖皮，他赶不走他，打累了就抱在一起睡觉。梦里梦见明天的松子仁，梦见明天的杨梅酒。梦见和忍者相杀不挂钩的打斗，梦见他和他永远是朋友。

这回是佐助来找他，用手闭上鸣人的眼睛，拂去他的小臂上缓慢爬行的飞虫，把吻送过来。最开始的轻吻浅尝辄止，他尝够了薄荷和柠檬，接下来就要尝一尝青木瓜和椰子。鸣人的手把佐助的衬衣抓得皱巴巴的，他说，这里有人，佐助反驳他，用吻堵住吵闹的声音，一样的句式没有一点说服力。这里没人。佐助固执得坚持己见，把鸣人按在木屋的门口。他们的狂欢和屋内大人们的狂欢一门之隔，他的手探进白色车矢菊的遮羞帘，摸他的秘密，摸两朵花园。鸣人小小的反抗像夏日飞虫，佐助一齐赶走他们。他们接吻。他们拥抱。他们手缠着手。他们在花园里正大光明地谈论他们自己。亲吻就是谈论，接下来要发生的一切也是谈论。鸣人吃痛地闷哼，伸手去摸佐助额前垂下来的发，绕在手指上，又被撞得松开。他们好像蜜蜂，在花园里成对飞舞。鸣人半梦半醒，和佐助偷偷摸摸的做事像是在梦里，眼前都是模糊的景象，前前后后都是佐助。他喊着他的名字，把他的秘密变成一口吐息呼出来，含糊又暧昧。深一脚是佐助，前一脚是佐助。向左向右都是佐助。佐助的脸，佐助炽热的爱。他拿起来，塞进嘴里，就像早晨把吐司塞进肚子，吻就被这么吞下去。十七岁年轻的爱里他们不分你我，变成海浪的孩子，变成每一滴美丽人鱼的眼泪，变成白色泡沫。夏天是不够慈悲的母亲，包裹着他们的日光是羊水，孩子把母亲吞下去。他们的爱颠倒错乱，越发荒谬。

鸣人又热又软的腿缠在佐助身上，佐助顺势扣住了他的膝弯。他问佐助明天要去哪里，去海滩的小屋里搜寻海岛的地图，看海盗的远古航图穿梭半个地球胡思乱想，去沿着海寻找潮退的方向。去寻找男孩们的远航。  
佐助咬了咬他笑嘻嘻的嘴唇，让他闭嘴，在白色的栅栏后面，藤蔓，紫苏花，蔷薇，一匹猛虎亲吻另一匹猛虎，咬碎他的利齿，把他的身体压在门板上，就让夏天的一切咯吱作响。

FIN


End file.
